


The Druid or the Gunslinger

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: “And now that your adventuring with us, we should probably change that.” Vax twisted in his seat ever so slightly so he was looking at Taryon.“That, and something suddenly occurred to us-” Vex was looking past him at the rest of Vox Machina.“So, tell us Taryon, who do you go for?” Vax’s smile was wicked and Taryon tried to hide his gulp.Taryon has a realisation





	

**Author's Note:**

> LET TARYON LIKE BOYS 2K17
> 
> I swear, with each and every passing episode I become more and more confident that Taryon is mlm
> 
> also polymachina, because why tf not

“Tary,-”

The voice startled him for a moment. He hadn’t even heard Vax’ildan approaching before he sat down on the seat beside him. Though, he supposed that was what the elf-boy was good at. Sneaking.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” Vax sits casually but Taryon was not convinced that they were about to indulge in a _casual_ chat. Something in the eyes. He held his drink just a little too loosely.

“It’s just that we know so little about you,” Vex’ahlia said, sliding into the seat on Taryon’s other side. She held no drink in her hand, and her gaze was sharp.

“And now that your adventuring with us, we should probably change that.” Vax twisted in his seat ever so slightly so he was looking at Taryon.

“That, and something suddenly occurred to us-” Vex was looking past him at the rest of Vox Machina.

“So, tell us Taryon, who do you go for?” Vax’s smile was wicked and Taryon tried to hide his gulp.

“I don’t think I understand what you’re asking.” Taryon frowned. He could hear Doty’s quill scratching away, taking down everything said and detailing the tavern’s atmosphere.

“Do you go for the Druid or the Gunslinger?” Vex’s tone was light but the look in her eyes was hungry for information. It was a predator’s look.

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in, and Taryon flushed deep to his blonde roots.

The twins only smiled in amusement.

“I was under the impression that _you_ and _them_ …” Taryon trailed off, not really wanting to voice his conversation with the demigoddess - _Pike_ \- or to admit that he knew of their... _relations_.

“That’s not the question, Tary.” Vax said, leaning on the table and sidling just a little closer. Taryon was _overly_ aware of Vax’s presence and he couldn’t fight the small ball of nerves in his stomach. “Come on, no man goes straight on; so which is it?” His voice held the ghost of some long-forgotten joke that Taryon wasn’t privy to.

Taryon cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“I must admit I’ve never given it much thought.” Not _technically_ a lie, and it was about as far into the truth that Taryon was willing to go.

Regardless, it seemed to placate the twins and they retreated, leaving Taryon to his drink and his thoughts.

 

Percy’s workshop was always hot and just a bit stuffy, but it was quickly becoming a comforting space to Taryon. He _liked_ it there. He liked having someone to bounce ideas off and someone to assist and have assist him. He liked how well-equipped it was, and the slight tinge of black powder in the air.

(He wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked the company, as well.)

Doty stood in the corner, taking down the small comments and slight banter thrown between the two of them.

“Taryon, can I borrow you for a moment?” Percy asked, leaning in close to some small project with his magnifiers down. Taryon carefully set down his tools and went to Percy’s side. “Yes, can you keep that propped up while I screw it into place?” Percy was focused on his work entirely. He brushed his hair back from his face and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t notice Taryon watching him.

He didn’t notice the slight hitch in Taryon’s breathing.

Percy sat back and finally looked up at Taryon. They met eyes and Percy frowned, just slightly.

It was an illusion, of course, that time slowed down when Taryon leaned in closer and kissed Percival.

It must have also been an illusion when he felt a hand touch his cheek. When a hand curled in his hair and blunt nails brushed against his scalp.

He must have been hallucinating when he felt them shift so Percival was pressing against him and gently pulling him closer, pulling himself up on the desk. The table against his thighs wasn’t real and neither was the body heat seeping into him front.

Taryon pulled away. He was breathless. He felt his blood drumming in his veins. He felt _alive._

This was better than any battle could be.

This was real.

“I thought you and…” Taryon trailed off, searching Percy’s face for any kind of hint of betrayal. Any trace of regret, or disgust.

But there was nothing like that. Only Percy looking up at him with his pupils blown wide and an almost predatory look.

“We have an _arrangement_.” Percy said delicately, one of his hands still twisted in Taryon’s hair. “One that you are welcome to join if you so wish.” He spoke with a certain lilt in his voice that made Taryon flush.

“Are you sure, Percy?” There was sincerity in his voice. And insecurity. And a whole flood of emotions that neither of them cared to explain.

“Yes. I am sure, Tary.”

Percy pulled him in close again and kissed him with as much care as Taryon had showed him.

Neither noticed Doty in the corner, dutifully shutting the book and moving to stand outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to drop by and talk about the new kid on the DnD block


End file.
